zumbipediafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Zumbis
[[Arquivo:Filme_Meat_Market_3_Grupo_de_Zumbis.jpg|thumb|234px|Um grupo de zumbis, como visto no filme "Meat Market 3".]]Um "zumbi" é o termo associado à uma pessoa (geralmente, mas nem sempre infectada por um vírus de algum tipo), que está tecnicamente morta, porém acaba por "voltar" dos mortos, transformando-se basicamente em um morto-vivo. Depois que esse evento ocorre, a vítima já não é mais uma pessoa, mas agora um cadáver ambulante/trôpego muitas vezes estúpido com uma fome insaciável por carne (principalmente humana). Em versões contemporâneas, são geralmente corpos ou cadáveres reanimados, embora existam exemplos de zumbis "vivos". Histórias de zumbis são tão antigas quanto a própria espécie humana, com menções à elas numa das mais antigas obras conhecidas da literatura, a Epopeia de Gilgamesh. Além disso, os zumbis não são pensados como a prova da existência de vida (ou pelo menos, de animação) após a morte. Outras versões mais macabras de zumbis tornaram-se um marco da ficção de terror moderna, onde são trazidas de volta dos mortos por meios sobrenaturais ou científicos, e comem a carne dos vivos. Eles têm inteligência muito limitada e podem não estar sob o controle direto de ninguém. Este tipo de zumbi, muitas vezes referido como Zumbi Romero, em referência ao cineasta que definiu o conceito atual de zumbis, é arquetípico na mídia moderna e na cultura. Raramente, os zumbis também podem ser animais, embora isso seja pouco reconhecido pelos entusiastas de zumbis. Desconhece-se quais os animais em particular que são mais suscetíveis à doença ou se estão em risco. A maioria dos zumbis pode ser encontrados perambulando pelos locais onde morreram, em busca de organismos vivos para se alimentar. Eles andam por aí, procurando por comida até encontrar um ser vivo, e nesse ponto levantará seus braços e soltará um gemido gutural do fundo da garganta. Isso costuma atrair outros zumbis para a área. Em um país de primeiro mundo, a maioria das pessoas que apresentam sintomas de infecção (febre, desorientação, fraqueza) será levada ao hospital mais próximo. Depois de alguns dias ou horas, dependendo da gravidade da infecção, os infectados morrem e reanimam como um zumbi totalmente desenvolvido. Ao contrário da crença popular, um cemitério é geralmente um porto seguro contra zumbis. Leva algumas horas, no máximo, entre a morte e a reanimação, e como são necessários pelo menos alguns dias para que um enterro seja organizado, não há como um zumbi reanimar em um caixão. Na verdade, zumbis tendem a evitar cemitérios, pois para eles são simplesmente grandes extensões de terra abandonada. Mesmo que um zumbi reanimasse num cemitério, o único perigo seria se fosse reanimar durante o enterro. Seria mais provável que ele voltasse no caixão onde, para sair, ele teria que passar por uma tampa bastante resistente à danos e por sete palmos de terra. Zumbis no folclore Na Idade Média, os zumbis eram chamados de Ghouls. Na época, acreditava-se comumente que as almas dos mortos poderiam voltar à terra e assombrar os vivos. A crença em Revenants (Um Revenant seria alguém que retornou dos mortos) é bem documentada pelos escritores europeus contemporâneos da época. De acordo com a Encyclopedia of Things that Never Were: Creatures, Places and People, particularmente na França durante a Idade Média, o fantasma ressuscita dos mortos geralmente para vingar alguns crimes cometidos contra a própria entidade, como um assassinato. O Revenat geralmente assumia a forma de um cadáver emaciado ou de uma figura humana esqueletal e vagava pelos cemitérios à noite. O "Draugr" da mitologia nórdica medieval também foi acreditado para ser os cadáveres de guerreiros retornados dos mortos para atacar os vivos. Os zumbis aparecem em várias outras culturas em todo o mundo, incluindo na China, no Japão, na Índia e no folclore dos indígenas norte-americanos. A supracitada Epopeia de Gilgamesh inclui uma menção aos mortos-vivos. Num momento da obra, a deusa Ishtar, em sua fúria de vingança, diz: “''Eu vou derrubar os Portões do Submundo e deixarei que os mortos subam para comer os vivos''”. O Zumbi Moderno O filme que redefiniu o conceito de zumbis foi Night of the Living Dead ''(A Noite dos Mortos-Vivos), dirigido por George A. Romero, em 1968. Em seus filmes, Romero "juntou o zumbi com o vampiro, e o que ele conseguiu foi o vigor híbrido de um horrível monstro de peste". Isso trouxe uma nova visão apocalíptica de monstros que vieram a ser conhecidos como Zumbis Romero. Roger Ebert, crítico de cinema do ''Chicago Sun-Times, repreendeu proprietários de teatros e pais que permitiram o acesso das crianças ao filme. "Eu não acho que os garotos mais jovens soubessem o que os atingiu", reclamou Ebert. "Eles estavam acostumados a ir ao cinema, com certeza, e eles tinham visto alguns filmes de terror antes, claro, mas isso era outra coisa." Segundo Ebert, o filme afetou a platéia imediatamente: "As crianças na platéia ficaram surpresas. Houve quase completo silêncio. O filme tinha parado de ser deliciosamente assustador no meio do caminho e se tornara inesperadamente aterrorizante. Havia uma garotinha do outro lado do corredor, talvez de uns nove anos de idade, que estava sentada muito quieta em seu assento e chorando" - ''Ebert, sobre o filme.'' A reinvenção dos zumbis por Romero é notável em termos de sua temática; ele usava zumbis não apenas por usar, mas como um veículo "para criticar os males sociais do mundo real (no contexto da década de 1960) - como a inépcia do governo, a bioengenharia, o racismo, a ganância e a exploração - enquanto satisfazia nossas fantasias pós-apocalípticas". A Noite dos Mortos-Vivos foi o primeiro de cinco filmes da franquia de filmes "Living Dead". Inatamente amarrado com a concepção do zumbi moderno está o "Apocalipse Zumbi", que é o colapso da sociedade moderna como resultado de uma infestação global de zumbis, retratada em inúmeras mídias relacionadas a zumbis após o filme de Romero . O estudioso Kim Paffrenroth observa que "mais do que qualquer outro monstro, os zumbis são completa e literalmente apocalípticos... eles sinalizam o fim do mundo como nós o conhecemos". A Noite dos Mortos-Vivos não faz referência às criaturas pelo nome "zumbi". No filme, são referidos como " ghouls" nos noticiários que aparecem na TV. No entanto, a palavra zumbi é usada continuamente por Romero em seu roteiro de 1978 para o filme Dawn of the Dead (Amanhecer dos Mortos), incluindo uma vez num diálogo. Isso retroativamente encaixa essas criaturas com uma pré-história invisível haitiana/africana, formalmente introduzindo o zumbi como um novo arquétipo.